


The Future to the Once

by Woman_of_the_Book



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Returns, Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Magic, Modern AU, One Shot, Reincarnation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woman_of_the_Book/pseuds/Woman_of_the_Book
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been so many years since Arthur's death, and really, Merlin was starting to doubt Kilgharrah's words about it being Arthur's destiny as the Once and Future King. So of course that's when the prat has to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future to the Once

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Musalmanath Morgana as usual, especially as she had prompted me for this. I'm also open to one shot prompts :)

A blue truck zoomed past Merlin as walked up the hill, though apart from his subconsciousness making sure he stayed well out of the truck’s path, his mind didn’t even bother to think about the outside world. Merlin was in his own bubble, one that was all too aware of the fact that where he stood now as he paused, even his feet knowing that there was a gap in the treeline, and should he just turn his head to the left he’d be able to see the lake. That lone tower that was now half gone as it resided in the island at the center of the lake…

The lake where he sent Arthur.

Lifting his chin resolutely, Merlin started walking again. He hadn’t turned to look at the lake for the past century, he couldn’t. He didn’t think he was going to start now.

It had been too long, too long since Arthur had left, and for all of Kilgharrah’s parting words that still resided in Merlin’s mind, never once had the blonde returned. Not since the first war, and not since the latest, no matter wherever in the world.

He wondered if, not for the first time, Kilgharrah had been wrong. The first being when Arthur had clearly failed to bring back magic to Albion, Merlin by his side. And now, the future to Arthur’s title still needed to prove itself. For all Merlin despaired that now, in this modern world with almost no chance of any war that could be greater than the World Wars, not counting technology, to bring back Arthur, the beyond aged warlock still held hope, that one last sliver of hope that would never fade away no matter how hard Merlin tried to forget…

Same as no matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to forget that blonde hair under the crown, the blue eyes that twinkled when he smiled, showing off crooked white teeth, laughing when he threw his weight at Merlin at training practice.

Just as he would never forget the same weight completely in Merlin’s arms, that blonde hair matted with sweat, the blue eyes rapidly fading, the mouth opening to show his white teeth as he formed the words…

_“Thank you.”_

So many years. So, so many years had gone by.

Merlin sighed, walking on.

“Sir!”

Merlin walked on, his pace wavering as the voice in his mind seemed to suddenly be heard from outside his bubble. He never thought he would actually lose his sanity after Arthur’s death, near thing that it was, so what reason would he have to go crazy now?

“Sir,” an arm suddenly landed on his shoulder, the weight of it all too familiar as Merlin found himself turning…

“I’m sorry but I think you dropped this-”

His eyes widened, tearing up as he gasped, unaware of whatever the man was saying and not paying attention to his magic book the man was trying to hand him.

“Arthur?” It was a mere whisper, but the sound of his name made the man stop talking, suddenly actually looking at Merlin.

“...Merlin?” He whispered it back, but it was enough and Merlin found himself letting go of the death grip he had on the handle of his bag, which he just realized he had been holding, and flung himself on Arthur, hugging his friend hard. He felt his chest heaving as Arthur brought his arms up and embraced him back just as warmly.

It must have been ages before they eventually parted, Merlin reluctant to let go.

“You-I- _God,_ Merlin!” Arthur exclaimed, one hand raking through his hair, the other still gripping tightly onto Merlin’s upper arm as if he was afraid the warlock would suddenly disappear. Not that Merlin was any better, as he was holding onto Arthur’s shoulders as well. More than a thousand years old and still a few centimeters taller than his king, Merlin couldn’t help but muse.

“How did you get here? And when-” Merlin was flooded with questions, wanting to know everything about his king, but he was cut off with a chuckle from Arthur.

“Believe it or not I’ve been around for twenty years. And I’m only seeing you today because we had a delivery around this area and my father wanted to make sure that the delivery man was doing everything right,” Arthur said.

“Father?” Merlin said, slightly frowning and for the moment completely disregarding the rest of what Arthur said. For his part though, Arthur only smiled lightly.

“Uther.”

Merlin stared, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to figure out what to say.

“He… does he remember anything?” Merlin eventually asked,

“I don’t think so. He certainly doesn’t seem to mention anything out of the ordinary anyway, like sorcerers and magic. Besides, I didn’t remember until just now…” he paused as Merlin smiled. “And… Morgana’s there too,” this time, Merlin looked up abruptly, his eyes sharp, and Arthur fought to explain before Merlin had any chances of interrupting. “But she doesn’t know anything either,” Arthur took a deep breath, his grip tightening on Merlin’s arm until it almost hurt. “Where have you been all these days, Merlin?” he asked, his voice low again as he stared at his friend.

Merlin sighed. “Here and there… I couldn’t settle anywhere but I didn’t want to leave your side,” he turned slightly to bring the lake into his vision. It was then that he noticed the blue truck that had stopped at a distance, a man standing hesitantly near by it and facing their direction. At Merlin’s frown, Arthur turned to follow Merlin’s line of sight.

Arthur grinned.

“Ah, that’s George. Not,” he raised his eyebrows. “The one we know. This one is much more better at joking around, though just as efficient in his duties,” he added at Merlin’s amused expression. They started to make their way towards George, Merlin unable to hold back his grin when he realized Arthur still hadn’t let go of his arm, instead making Merlin loop his arm through Arthur’s.

“Arthur,” he said, suddenly struck by a thought as they slowly walked side by side. “What made you stop the truck just to give according to you what must have been an old man on the side of the road a book he dropped?”

Arthur stopped walking, a thoughtful look on his face and since he still hadn’t let Merlin go, the warlock was forced to stop and face him as well.

“I don’t know, I just… felt like it was something really important. Something important to you… and to me,” he said hesitantly, and slowly he looked back at Merlin, his eyes searching. Merlin didn’t say anything though, just smiled and started to tug on Arthur’s arm so they could start walking again.

“Must have been magic,” Merlin said. He heard Arthur hum by him, and for a moment Merlin froze at the thought of what Arthur thought of his magic. Yes he had made it clear about being glad to see him, but he hadn’t said anything about his magic, the only time he did was when he was last dying and didn’t really have to deal with it…

But before he could go down that trail of thought, Arthur was talking again.

“Yeah about that. Your magic I mean,” Merlin’s heart beat increased as Arthur paused. “Do you think you can change yourself back to how you were when you, you know,” Arthur made a vague gesture with his free hand to Merlin, but since he was still frozen in his thoughts, it took the warlock a moment to catch up with Arthur’s words, and when he did, he let out a loud, relieved chuckle, understand Arthur’s words with ease.

“Yeah, I can. I should be able to, but yes. I can,” he said, smiling even more wider when he saw Arthur let out a relieved sigh. Of course the prat would want him to be looking like he’s back in his twenties. Merlin never had a reason to turn himself to a middle aged man before, letting his body age naturally, and people tended to normally not bother an aged man rather than someone who looked much younger.

But since Arthur did ask…

He let his magic take over, relishing over the feeling of it’s warmth as it spread throughout his body, smoothing his features, his hair shortening and darkening, his beard and mustache disappearing completely. By the time Arthur glanced at him again, confusion marring his features as he had also felt the warmth from Merlin’s magic, he let out a sound of surprise, before laughing.

“It’s good to see you Merlin.”

The warlock smiled when Arthur didn’t even bother to hide the genuineness. He was about to reply when the side of the truck that they had finally reached caught his eyes.

“ _Pendragon_ Enterprises?” Merlin said, his eyes wide and amused as he turned to look at Arthur.

Arthur rolled his eyes, making the tone of his next comment to lack any heat completely. “I’m surprised you haven’t heard of it _Mer_ lin, it’s the number one business throughout England. Really, Merlin, you have so much to learn,” he shook his head with mock exasperation.

  
“Prat,” Merlin replied, but his voice was soft. His eyes had started to tear up again, and maybe it was because of being able to hear Arthur call him in that familiar tone again, or maybe it was because of the unsaid promise that Arthur wasn’t going to let him go again. Whichever it was, Merlin wasn’t going to let Arthur go either, for what were they if not two sides of the same coin?

**Author's Note:**

> :D I admit, I never, ever had plans to do a reincarnation fic because that would mean the ending really happened and Merlin had to wait for arthur for years all alone.. but my friend requested this and after a series of angsty and tragic fics that I’ve both read and written - and writing - this fluff was welcomed with open arms for me to write… I hope you like it - and please R&R? ;)


End file.
